


The Truth

by nadiaselite



Series: Elite Season 2 Series [2]
Category: Elite (TV), Elite Netflix
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Drunk Guzman, F/M, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite
Summary: Guzman shows up at Nadia's shop completely intoxicated.





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I know I posted the first part literally today, but I was feeling motivated. I got such good feedback with the first part I just had to continue. So, please continue to leave me feedback it really helps me so much. Hope you all enjoy this part. 
> 
> xx

Nadia sat at the register with her books displayed across the counter. The first week of school was rough, to say the least, but at least she made a few friends. More acquaintances she tolerated than friends, but nonetheless a new group of people to surround herself with.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come out with us tonight?” Omar set the last few oranges into the display area before taking the boxes to Nadia. Ander quickly followed suit. “I’m sure Baba can handle things tonight. You worked all night.”

“Yes, Nadia. You’ve been keeping yourself locked up all Summer. Go out.” Nadia was taken back by her father’s words. Baba was never the type to encourage her to go out. But considering she spent all Summer drawing lines for her when she’d go back to school it was expected that he’d be a little more lax about things.

“You have to have friends to go out.” She rolled her eyes turning the page of her textbook to the next chapter.

“You do have friends. Omar and Ander.” Omar watched as his father wrapped his arm around Ander’s shoulders giving them a tight squeeze. He wouldn’t be acting that way if he knew that wasn’t his best friend, but his boyfriend. But that was a bridge they’d cross another day.

“Thanks again, Ander. You really kept these kids in line this Summer.” He let out a heavy chuckle as he slapped Ander’s shoulder.

Ander flinched beneath his touch but quickly exchanged his smile. Mr. Shanaa had been a lot happier since he’d come back from Palestine. Since Ander’s family was helping them with their paperwork for Omar’s grandmother it seemed like they’d all gotten much closer.

Even if he didn’t quite know or understand what Omar and Ander were to each other things were still okay. They all dreaded the day they’d have to tell him the truth.

“Of course, Mr. Shanaa.” Ander quietly moved out from beneath his grasp uncomfortably shifting closer to Omar. “Nadia, you know we are your friends too.”

“It’s okay. I’m fine staying at the shop by myself.” Nadia rolled her eyes at Ander. She knew better than to take up their offers. Even if they were genuine. She’d hate to ruin their date. “Baba, maybe _you_ should go out.”

“Yeah, Baba go out with Umi.” Omar knew it was a long-shot, but at least she’d be able to sit in peace. Baba always tried to challenge Nadia when it came to her studies, so at least if she was alone she wouldn’t have to worry about that.

Mr. Shanaa scoffed at the thought. “Out where? We have no business doing any of that.”

Mrs. Shanaa peered in the door frame leading to the rest of their house. She let out a light laugh. “The only place your Baba has taken me since we’ve been married is home.”

“I brought you here, did I not?” There was a taunting tone to his voice. Almost even playful.

No one knew what had come over him since they’d come back from Palestine, but whatever it was it was good. Maybe it was the break he needed to get his mind right.

“Go, enjoy yourselves. Maybe if you all go out I’ll be able to study in peace.” Nadia dropped her pencil as she leaned back in her seat watching everything unfold.

“Fine. Nadia, close up at 10.” He flashed a smile at Nadia before heading back inside to grab the rest of their things.

Nadia mouthed _thank you_ at Omar and Ander as they said their goodbyes, off for the night. With everything coming out last year Omar and Nadia’s relationship was stronger than ever. Ander was good for him. He made him a better person.

Soon everyone was gone, and Nadia found herself sitting at the register alone. She rarely had a moment alone anymore. It always felt like she was lost in the people around her. Her parents, Omar and Ander, Samuel and Nano, all the kids at school. It was all too much.

Samuel had isolated himself from absolutely everyone. She tried to help him the first few weeks after Nano was taken in. She texted him several times a day, went to his house every other day. But eventually, she gave up. He was ignoring her and there was nothing she could do about it.

It felt like everyone she cared about was pushing her away. But dwelling on it was just going to hurt her. She’d just have to cope and move on.

Just as Nadia was preparing things for closing she heard a knock at the door.

_Guzman_

Nadia stared in shock at him. He pressed his cheek into the window of the store. Staring at him she noticed tears streaming down his cheeks.

Quickly running out the door she wrapped her arms around his waist holding him up as much as she could. She could smell the alcohol on his breath as he leaned his head down, placing it into the crook of her neck.

Guzman began to lean forward slowly falling on top of her, but she pushed her weight against his. “Not here. Come on.”

She allowed him enough room to wrap his arms around her as she dragged him through the front door of the shop. Leading him into her room she allowed him to fall on her bed.

Nadia could hear him incoherently mumbling beneath his breath as she ran to the kitchen to grab some water, a bucket, and some towels. If she was going to take care of him she’d need to be prepared for the worst.

“Come on. Get on the floor.” She grabbed his hands and pulled him onto the floor, leaning him up against her bed. “Drink up.”

He silently takes the bottled water, his eyes not once leaving hers as he downed the entire bottle. God, she looked so beautiful. Her curly hair peering out from beneath her hijab. All he wanted to do was kiss her.

“If you need to vomit use this bucket. I just need to lock up, okay?” Nadia slid the bucket closer to him before heading towards the shop, closing the door behind her.

Guzman threw his head back staring at the ceiling as the room spun around him. He didn’t quite understand what brought him there, but whatever it was being there made him feel better. It was like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

Nadia walked into her room locking the door behind her. She stared down at Guzman. He looked distressed, his eyes bloodshot and his hair disheveled. He was wearing sweatpants and an old wrinkled t-shirt.

If she knew anything about Guzman it was that he’d never let himself out of the house in this condition sober. But none of that mattered to her. What mattered was that even in this condition it was _her_ he trusted enough to come to.

Taking a seat in front of him she pulled her knees into her chest. “Guzman. Talk to me.” She was desperate for answers. Desperate to know what was going through his head, to know what brought him to this point.

He just sat there staring at her beautiful brown eyes, a large smile growing on his face.

“Why are you smiling at me like that?” She tucked a loose curl behind her ear, diverting her eyes to the floor.

“Just because.” He tilted his head to the side trying to focus on one of her many faces.

“Why are you here?” She mimicked him tilting her head to the side.

He took her hand holding it against his forehead as he stared into his lap. “I need you.”

Nadia felt her breath get caught in the back of her throat. By the way, he pressed her hand against his face she could sense the truth in his words. He genuinely did need her.

“I’ve spent months trying to stay away, but I can’t do this. I need you. I’ve always needed you.” He was slurring his words, but he was speaking from his heart. He wanted her more than ever.

Nadia felt guilty. Like she was taking advantage of his vulnerability. But she needed to know. She felt he owed it to her to at least tell her why he was staying away. “Why?”

He threw his head back dramatically letting out a deep sigh. “Because Nadia. I love you, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? I love you. I need you.”

She stared back at him, her jaw dropped, eyes wider than ever. He was clearly not sane. He’d never say that if he was sober. Maybe he’d taken drugs as well. There was no way a guy like him could ever _love_ a girl like her.

“I’ve never had anyone care about me like you do. No one treats me like you do.” He waved his hands in the air, not once stopping to think about what he was saying and to whom. “All my life I’ve had girls throw themselves at me. Try to buy my love. Or seduce their way into my life. But not you.”

She hugged her knees, pulling them closer to her chest. His words weighed heavily on her. She’d never considered herself to be special to anyone let alone to Guzman.

“If that’s how you feel, why did you ignore me all summer?” She deserved the closure. Even if she would never mention it to him when he was sober. If they ever talked about this again it would be when he was sober and at his own will.

“Because I promised.” He could feel the tears burning in his eyes threatening to break free as he stared at her. He loved her in a way not even his brain could comprehend. “I promised your dad I’d stay away if he’d let you come back to school.”

And the realization settled in immediately. The only reason Baba was so willing to let her go back to school and give her so much freedom was because he knew Guzman would keep his word. Or at least he’d try.

His eyes began to flicker slowly, his head slowly falling forward as the weariness took over him.

Nadia quickly grabbed him by his arms pulling him off the ground before he fell asleep. Allowing him enough room to fall back onto her bed. She rolled him over until he was safely against the wall. Covering him with a blanket Nadia slipped out of her room momentarily to grab an extra blanket.

As she closed the closet door she was greeted by her father. Who stared at her in confusion.

“It’s a bit warm for an extra blanket don’t you think?” His glare sent a chill down Nadia’s spine.

“I feel a bit ill, Baba. But I’ll be fine.” She tightened her hold on the blanket. Hoping, praying that he’d just let her go without any further questions.

He pressed the back of his hand against her forehead and to her cheeks to vaguely check her temperature. Nadia took his hand in hers giving it a soft squeeze. “It’s fine. I just need some rest.”

“Yes, you’ve been working hard lately. Get to bed. It’s late.” He released her hand as he walked away leaving her in the hallway alone.

Nadia let out a deep sigh as she rushed back into her room, locking the door as quickly as possible. Allah knows what would happen to her if he knew Guzman was staying beneath their roof. In _her_ room.

Guzman eventually woke up checking his surroundings to find himself in an unrecognizable room. He felt groggier than ever, his head pounding in every direction. It wasn’t until he saw her lying on the ground that he realized where he was.

He felt his heart drop. Very quickly he found himself more sober than ever. The last thing he remembered was downing some bottles of his father’s moonshine. The rest of the night was a blur. He glanced at the blurry alarm clock on the desk.

_5:24 AM_

He jumped to his feet checking around the room for any of his belongings watching carefully not to wake Nadia up. God, what the hell did he do? What the hell did he say? His mind could only conjure up the worst possible scenarios of what could have happened. But all he could hope for was that whatever happened that night Mr. Shanaa didn’t know anything about it.

The shop wouldn’t open until 6:30 AM, so he had at least an hour to slip out of her house. But he had no idea where to go. And the last thing he wanted to do was wake up Nadia.

He was desperate. And he only knew of one alternative route out of this situation. Guzman grabbed Nadia off the floor placing her into her own bed and covering her with a blanket. Picking up her fallen hijab he wrapped it loosely around her head.

Before he could will himself to leave he stood in silence admiring her beauty once more. Assuming this would be the last time that he’d be this close in proximity to her again. It was an image he wanted to engrave into his brain. The image of her sleeping without a single care in the world, the most at ease he’d ever seen her.

With that, he slipped out of her bathroom window. Not to be sighted by a single member of the Shanaa family as he escaped. Although he had no recollection of what happened that night or how he got there he knew in his heart that Nadia took care of him and that no matter what she’d always be there.


End file.
